The Fallen Angel
by Tenzo51
Summary: She wanted nothing more then to be with her family, but they turned away and forgot her. Now forgotten angel is showing the wizarding world the error of its actions, watch out because Serena Potter is coming, and she's out for payback. fem!Harry, Slightly Dark!Harry, Seer!Harry, manipulative!Dumbledore, WBWL
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The past returns.

Talking

 _Thinking._

 **Spell**

 _ **Seer Talk.**_

The wizard world of Britain lost its chance for redemption years ago, it lost its chance when it chose to let a mad man rise to power and kill those who he deemed unworthy of their magic gifts, it lost its chance when it put all its trust into an old goat who craved power and fame, but it lost its last chance when it chose the wrong child on October 31, 1981.

In the quite cottage of Godric Hallow a man in a dark robe walked silently threw the dead leaves that littered the ground, going to one house at the end of the long street. He stopped at the door and rather then take out a key a thin wooden stick slipped into his hand, waving his wand in front of the door it clicked open and he walked in silently.

This man was considered the greatest threat Britain had ever faced, a man who sought power and immortality and would kill to find it, his name. Lord Voldemort. The reason he was in this sleepy cottage in the dead of night was because he intended to secure his fate, a prophecy had been made, telling of the one who would defeat him and end his rain over the world and he would not have it.

The prophecy spoke of a child who was born as the seven month died and tonight he had found that baby, born to a family that had thrice defied him he knew this child was the one to defeat him. The parents of the child he had dealt with, sending them on a false manhunt for some of his loyal followers and now here he stood ready to end this threat. Except, there was a problem he did not foresee.

When he entered the child's nursery he expected to find it alone, instead however he came to find a small girl no older then perhaps three standing there in front of the crib, in her left hand was a small playing card and her right hummed with magical energy.

"So, you finally show yourself bad man." The girls tiny voice said, she was clearly smarter then her age suggested she was.

"Move little girl, I am here for one purpose only. Step aside and I shall allow you to live." Voldemort said with a sneer plastered on his face.

"No, I won't. I beat you and protect my brother." She said the magic in her right hand flaring brighter.

"And what makes you think you can defeat me little brat."He said the sneer growing large, who did this girl think she was.  
"Because, I born as the seven month die." She said suddenly smiling very smugly.

It took Voldemort a moment to process the words but when he did he was dumbstruck, he had guessed the wrong child and now the one destined to defeat him was standing before him humming with magic coursing through her.

Reacting as he would out of instinct he whipped his wand out.

" **Avada Kedavra** " He cried out sending a bolt of green light at the girl, however to his shock she flicked the playing card to her right hand and channeled her magic, sending a bolt of purple energy to meet his killing curse.

The two attacks met in the middle and fought for dominance, green and purple lightning lashed out and burned the walls, one bolt struck the ceiling and caused it to fall on the cradle and wake the baby, another slashed a long cut across the girls cheek reaching her ear, however in the end it was all for naught when the purple magic finished its work and the killing curse was rebounded onto its caster.

Voldemort cried out, the last thing he saw before his spirit flew out the window to safety was the little girl collapse and the house sag from a sudden and small shockwave.

Twenty minutes after the attack, pops were heard as a group of people rushed into the house, one was a man with raven black hair and hazel eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, the other was a young women with light red hair and green eyes like polished gems. They were James and Lily potter, the parents of the children before them.

"What happened?" James demanded looking at an elderly man with white hair, a long white beard and half moon spectacles in a silver robe.

"I am unsure, however it seems the Fidelius Charm has been breached." Albus Dumbledore told them.

"Oh obviously, Guess that means peter was the rat after all, I should have none." The man next to James known as Sirius said.

"How could we have known, he was are trusted friend?" James said with a sigh.

"The kids, where are they." Lily demanded as she rushed to the nursery, she gasped when she saw it was half destroyed and quickly rushed to the crib and retrieved her crying son after from under the wood that lay on top of him.

"What the bloody hell happened in here, looks like someone was hosting a wizard duel in are son's room." James said as he walked in, who could have done this kind of damage.

Dumbledore however, did not answer, instead he approached the baby and laid a hand on his head.

"What is it Dumbledore?" Lily asked as she watched the man.

"It seems this terrible war is finally behind us, Voldemort has finally been defeated and by a baby no less." Dumbledore said feeling the traces of dark magic left over on a lightning shaped scar on the baby's forehead.

"What are you saying Albus?" James asked.

"My dear James and Lily, may I present the boy-who-lived, Thomas potter." He said.

The others couldn't believe it at first but, then it sunk in and all of them cheered and gathered around the now famous baby, none of them noticed laying in the corner a small girl with a scar on her cheer and a playing card humming with magic.

* * *

"Thomas, Thomas where are you dear." Lily's voice rang out threw the house, 5 years had passed since the fateful day Lord Voldemort had met his supposed demise at the hands of Thomas Potter, the baby was probably more famous then anyone could dream of, his family was happy and dotted on him constantly, nearly spoiling the child rotten.

"There's my little boy." Lily said as she found him playing in the living room with his dad, laughing and happy for the attention. Lily laughed as she sat down to join them, however while the three laughed the never noticed the small seven year old girl standing at the top of the stairs watching them.

The little girl was adorable for her age, her hair was a ruby red close to her mother's but darker while her eyes shown that of her father with an intense and almost intimidating violet, however right now they seemed dull and sad as she watched the happy seen she could not be apart of.

This was the same little girl who all those years ago really stopped the dark lord. This was Serena Potter, living in the shadow of her spoiled brat of a brother and with parents who didn't even remember her existence. Well, no more of that.

Serena turned and headed quickly back to her room and closed the door, returning to packing a school bag with clothes, food and other things she would need. She was leaving them behind, if they didn't want to notice her then she wouldn't give them something to notice.

Halfway through her packing she stopped when the door creaked open, she knew who it was.

"Is little mistress still planning to leave." A tiny female voice said, behind her stood a house elf the girl had grown up with, her name was Minsy and she was the only one to ever care for the young girl.

"I have to Minsy, they don't notice I'm here even now. Its best I just disappear from their lives and go somewhere I can actually be seen and be free, I know you will miss me but I have to." Serena said as she finished, turning she half expected to see the elf about to cry, instead Minsy looked solemn but nodded.

"Minsy has always wanted little mistress to be happy, if this will make her so, then Minsy will help her do it." The elf said.

Serena smiled, touched by the words her loyal friend said, she came over and gave the little house elf a hug before taking hold of her hand as she knew to. Looking around one last time at the room she had occupied by herself for five years her eyes hardened once more.

' _Good riddance to bad rubbish_.' She thought before she and the elf disappeared in a faint pop.

* * *

Rain beat down on a cold night as the street lights did little to offer color to the world, a dreary and cold evening in London, but one Serena had come to get use to after all this time. A year had passed since she had left her home to live her own life, things had gone about as she expected with her having to mainly salvage things on the streets and live as a homeless child but, she had no problem doing it as long as she was away from them.

Currently she was holed up in an alleyway that had served as her home for the last little while, curled up under a rain protection charm to keep herself dry. With all the time she had alone before she left Serena had spent is learning, She hadn't realized how easy magic came to her until she began to practice and realized she could do it without even needing a wand.

He head suddenly perked up when she heard the sound of trash cans being knocked over, Shooting to her feet she took out a switch blade she had stolen months ago and looked around.

"Who's their, show yourself now." She demanded in a confident tone, she did not want to deal with some street gang right now.

"Well, well what do we have here." A feminine voice said from the shadows, Serena whipped around trying to find it.

"Look I don't know who you are but come out now, I'm not in the mood for games tonight." Serena said.

"Oh I don't think we'll be playing any games tonight little girl, after all." The voice said, suddenly Serena's hair was yanked back and a knife was placed against her neck."I don't really like to deal with snotty brat's anyway." The voice whispered in her ear.

"Who are you?" Serena asked keeping her tone even to hide her fear.

"Now isn't that a question you should be answering, after all you have the knife to the neck." The women said.

"There is no way in hell I'm telling you that." Serena said, she did not want to share her identity with some women who aimed to kill her if she said the wrong thing.

"Oh now that is a shame, and I was so wondering how a little girl could do windless magic." The women said catching Serena's attention.

"Wait, you know about magic." Serena asked perplexed, why then was she using a knife. A feminine hand suddenly came into view and dangled a wand in front of her face before the knife dropped and she was pushed away.

Serena turned around and finally got a good look at her would be kidnapper in the low light, she was tall with a graceful body built similar to a cat if she had to name an animal, lithe and agile with a lot of hidden power. He hair was blond and streaked with black dye towards the bottom, her eyes however caught Serena the most, the color of fresh blood, not to far off from her own hair color. However what shocked her most of all was, Serena recognized this women.

"Oh I can see someone keeps up on there reading." The women said.

"Jasmine valentine, your one of the seven deadly sins, the internationally wanted group of thieves and mercenary that do business in both the magical world and the muggle world." Serena said, what the hell was she doing here.

"On the nose little girl, so, you know me, now can I find out who you are." Jasmine asked in a sweet tone, however Serena knew death lied within that tone as well.

"Serena Potter but, I hate my last name so don't use it." She said, she hated her last name and had long since given it up, however when a wanted criminal wanted to know who you were, best to just give them the full name.

"Hmm, now that's interesting, you wouldn't happen to be related to the so called Brat-that-lived would you?" Jasmine asked curiously.

"Yeah, little twerp was my brother." Serena said with a small growl in her throat as she looked away.

"Was?" Jasmine asked wanted more info.

"Those people that I use to call my parents completely forgot about me the moment he got famous, I spent five years on my own until I had enough and left to start a new life." Serena explained.

"Well, now isn't that interesting, I can understand why you left, that little boy is a glory hog who expects the world to bow at his feet. Personally if I was in your shoes I would have probably killed him before I got to here." Jasmine said with a laugh.

"Speaking of here, why are you?" Serena suddenly asked, she was a wanted thief what was her reason for being here.

"Well, I was walking back towards my place when I suddenly felt this odd tingle in the air, I just so happen to glance into an alley and see a girl practically glowing with magical power." Jasmine said, half sarcastically since it was more like she was drawn to this spot.

"Glowing?" Serena asked.

"Girl, you practically shine like a light house with all the pent up magical power and skill, I dare say you match up with an arch mage five times your age and you're barely what eight, that takes some raw talent and an extremely powerful core. Without the proper lesson's on control you radiate magic to anyone who can sense it." Jasmine explained

Serena was quite plainly shocked, she had never realized how much magic she had in her.

"All right then, you're here, you found and saw me. Now get lost." Serena said, her face going back to a cold anger and went to sit again.

"Wow, slow your roll girl I didn't do anything bad." Jasmine said holding up her hands in a mock surrender, that cocky smirk that Serena was starting to hate still on her face.

"You mean besides threatening me with a knife." Serena said sarcastically.

"Well, that but, how about instead of on the bad, you and I keep talking and see if maybe we can make a deal." Jasmine said, Serena stopped and looked at her.

"What kind of a deal can I make with a thief and a lair that wouldn't end up coming to bite me in the ass." Serena said glancing over to her.

"The kind that gives me something I want, and gives you a shot at a semi real family." Jasmine said, now that caught Serena's attention, for so long she had dreamed of having some kind of a family and now here one was being offered? What was the price?

"Say I'm crazy enough to take this deal, what would you want in return." Serena said standing straight again and folding her arms.

Jasmine smirked, the kid was good but any person could see she longed for some kind of love and attention.

"You come with me and be apart of the sins. You have a talent people rarely have and I'm willing to be you have so many more locked away, come work with us and well train you to use it, and give you a chance to one day earn a bit of payback for being wronged." Jasmine said.

Serena bit her bottom lip, was this really happening? The promise of a family of sorts and some payback were very tempting, and honestly what did she care if she worked with the sins, she was eight it wasn't like they would put her on deadly missions or something.

A wordless nod was made and a smirk was seen on jasmines face, ten minutes later the two females left the alley and headed down the rain soaked road.

* * *

Serena grunted as she landed painfully on her back, the practice mat doing very little to pad her fall but after so long of being tossed on it she barely noticed it any more.

"You're getting rusty Serena, perhaps two weeks bed rest was to long." A male voice said with a thick Russian accent, above her stood a large muscle bound man with close cut hair and a large beard, his name was Malicov and he was the man in charge of training Serena.

"Oh well I'm sorry I got shoot in the leg, you want to complain about that go whine to Derrick he was the one who didn't give the proper Intel." Serena said pushing herself off the floor.

Three years, three years she had been with the sins and now she considered them more family then anyone before them. Jasmine was like her mother and in a weird way Malicov was like her dad, he cared about her but that didn't stop him from kicking her ass in spars.

"Ha, perhaps your right, that man needs to spend less time on the computer and get on his feet for the Intel he wants, like real spy use to do." Malicov said shooting his words at a skinny white guy with sandy blond hair sitting on the computer, the response was a bird being flipped in Malicov's direction making the brutish man laugh.

"Serena, you got mail and I think your gonna like it." Jasmine called from up on the balcony of the warehouse that served as their base, that surprised Serena since first of all no one knew where she was and second no one knew where the base was.

Walking out of the ring and heading up on the stairs to the second level she entered the makeshift kitchen and looked at the table.

"The hell is this, we running an aviary or something." Serena asked when she saw the large owl on the table.

"No, we are not, this one is here for you." Jasmine said, in her hand was a letter which she held up for Serena to see.

"Oh this is even better, remind why I need to go to that backwards school." Serena said with a groan, a letter from Hogwarts was in her mother figures hand and she could see her name on the address. After joining the sins Serena found out Britain was about the worst magic country of the lot, everywhere else was so far ahead with technology and muggle relations that the backwards Pureblood society of the UK was considered a laughing stock behind their backs.

"Sadly yes, fortunately I plan on packing all your normal books when we go and get your school things, think of this like a mission and suck it up from there." Jasmine told her, she got a groan as a response.

"Fine, but you know I'm going to hate it." Serena said snatching the letter and went to her room to pack for the journey to Diagon alley.

"Deal with it young lady, you have for worse." Was heard behind her as she went to get dressed for the quick trip.

Serena grumbled as she checked her trunk for the last time, today was the day she was leaving for Hogwarts for the first time and already from the list she had gotten she knew she was going to hate it, she did home schooling for years and with her family teaching her she already was well above where she should be. She even had a wand on her that was custom out of Japanese Sakura wood and the core of a Lernaean Hydra scale, something that was far more powerful then some mass produced Olivander wand, she had bought one of those wands as well to hide her true amount of power.

Glancing around the station she looked at all the happy families and children ready to leave and here she was wanting to go somewhere else, however down the platform her eyes settled on something.  
There stood her family, watching her and from what she could see, silently mocking her attempts to go to the magical school. She growled and saw red, she would prove them wrong and make them pay for ignoring her. She would—.

 **"Serena, Serena!"** A voice called out.

* * *

Violet eyes snapped open as they gazed across the rolling country side out the window, peeling her face away from the glass she rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"You were dreaming again, was it the past or the future." Blaise asked her looking at his friends.

Taking a breath Serena looked at him, nothing but a dream from her past with some idiotic pieces thrown in. Serena had already been attending Hogwarts for years with this marking her third one. Naturally she was in Slytherin house because of her cunning mind, her ambitious personality, and the fact that her whole family the gang of thieves had been in Slytherin so they expected nothing less.

"The past this time Blaise." Serena said looking at her friend with a calm emotionless face, she rarely showed emotion when she was at the school, she hated it there so why give them the satisfaction of that.

"Well, lets hope that's all you dream about this year, none of us want to deal with you randomly getting visions." Her other friend Tracy said, Tracy Davis, Daphne Greengrass, and Blaise Zabini, the only three friends she had at Hogwarts that she truly wanted.

"I'm a seer Trace, I can't control when some random piece of the future decides to take a stroll through my head." Serena told her,

"Well, hopefully this year will be semi normal with you around." Daphne said calmly.

Serena glanced out the window and didn't answer, she knew what this year was. The first year the Brat-who-lived would be coming to Hogwarts, she didn't need seer blood to tell her that they probably weren't gonna get that lucky.

* * *

 **Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, it's me Tenzo.**  
 **So, welcome to my first Harry Potter fiction, I am a long time fan of this series and I thought it was about time I set some of my ideas to paper.**  
 **Now some things I want to clear up, this is not like Golden dragon, No redemption is coming for the potters on a Vindictive girl out for blood. Yes, this will be a fem! Harry story, Yes this will be a Slytherin Harry story, all the classic tropes are here but I plan to add some of my own spin to things, the card magic we saw in the beginning not to mention the seer part of Serena and her being raised by a gang of thieves and mercenaries are only the first pieces of the puzzle.**  
 **Well, this is all for now hope you come and join me. Until then, like, review and all that. PEACE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New faces, old problems.

Talking

 _Thinking._

 **Spell**

 _ **Seer Talk.**_

Serena had to physically stop herself from gagging at the scene before her, all around her except for at her own house table whisper's could be heard as a particular name was read off from the first year sheet. Thomas Potter smugly sauntered up to the sorting hat fully ready to be sorted and have all the attention on him.

' _Could you be any more of a smug prick_?' Serena thought as instead of watching she shuffled a deck of muggle playing cards and payed more attention to them they the boy currently being sorted.

"See anything in the cards Serena." Blaise asked catching notice of Serena, for two years everyone knew that Serena Potter was not normal, she actively and openly despised her family despite the fact that her supposed mother taught muggle studies at the school. Not only that but she did things no other wizards could do, Her seer gift was one of them but others noticed how she used those playing cards, some thought they acted like a secondary focus for her magic with all the things she did with them. Shuffling them in ways that seemed impossible, flicking them and sending them flying the length of a corridor to the sport she wanted, the list went on and on.

"Nothing at the moment, however it seems the Jack of clubs comes up more often then not, seems a fool has come to play." Serena said, that was another thing, the cards seemed to have meanings only she was privy to.

"Well, considering idiot that just got sorted into Gryffindor, I'm going to assume he will be causing us a whole host of problems that we don't need to deal with." Daphne said watching the pompous boy walk to the cheering table, up on the staff table she could see Lily potter celebrating a bit.

Just ignore him Daph, it he decides to cause some trouble we can always throw it back in his face." Serena said, she had been going to the school for two years, she knew how things worked and who to talk to.

The rest of the sorting passed without chatter from the friends, Serena still shuffled her cards until finally she grew bored and pocketed them. When she did she observed all the new students and wondered how hard her job would be with them.

Serena-among all the students-played a key role among them in Hogwarts, she was the girl with the network. Anything anyone needed, from gossip information, to test answers, to even the five knuts that girl in charms owed you, Serena knew how and could get it for you, all you needed to do was pay the price she wanted and it was done.

She tuned a bit back in during the speech Dumbledore was giving, she never trusted that man as far back as she could remember, and that was the first time he held her as a baby. She had an eidetic memory and could easily remember that far back. Something about him just always made her feel wary of him.

"He truly is starting to go round the bend if he think's telling young students not to go somewhere will make them stay away, if anything it will just make them want to go to it even more then normal." Serena said scoffing and the sheer idiocy of Dumbledore regarding the third floor.

"Not to mention the third floor is on the way to both the raven's and the lion's dorm, just means someone is going to sneak out to find out the mystery inside." Blaise said taking a sip of his drink.

"To true my dear friend." Serena said going back to her meal, about halfway through she was stopped again by someone she recognized, the platinum blond hair and annoying sneer plastered on the boys face was easy enough to figure out.

"Is there something I can help you with Malfoy or are you just aiming to be an idiot with your little pack." Serena asked not even bothering to spare a glance at them, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson. The four new snakes who would probably try and rule the younger years.

"Matter a fact you can potter, go over with the idiotic lions where you belong along with your pathetic brother." Malfoy said trying to keep his composer from the jab.

"Three thing's Malfoy, First do I look in anyway shape or form like I belong with the brainless bullies, second Potter is the name of the idiot at the red table, you want something from them you know where he is unless you can't even figure that out. And third." She said standing and got in his face."What are you gonna do to make me?" She asked, behind her she heard the sound of several wands being drawn, related to the potter's she was, but she had gained a lot of respect in Slytherin.

Malfoy paled more then usual at the sight of a lot of wizards ready to assist the girl in front of him, choosing the smart move he and his cronies left without another world.

"Great, now we have another pompous daddy's boy in are house who think's with his money rather then his head. Ha, Salazar would be rolling in his grave if he saw the sight of those who are in his house." Tracy said.

"To true you are, let's just ignore Malfoy for now and leave him to his own devices until he does something that effects the house." Blaise said.

Serena mentally agreed and finished her meal, after eating the houses stood and headed to their dormitories, the Ravenclaws and Slytherins waiting as the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs fought to get out, clearly not an ounce of common sense in them.

After the jamming was settled they calmly made their way to the dormitory where-upon entering-they found professor Snape waiting to give his usual beginning of year speech.

Snape looked at all the new and current Slytherin's in front of him, his eyes landed however on the one girl he wanted to say and was semi glad to see. Serena and Severus had an odd relationship, they were polite and kind to each other, she helped him when he needed it and in return he supplied her with hard to gather information. The relationship of business associates.

"To all those who are new to this house, this is for you. You are about to step into seven years of your lives find with hardship, make no mistake i expect everyone of you to do well in your classes and to show the proper respect and Slytherin etiquette, however this is not what i am referring to in this case." He said confusing the new students.

"Outside these dungeon walls three quarter's of the student body will seek to alienate you, there is little love for this house outside of are own so I will make this clear. Stand together, I myself will not dock you points or give you foolish detention's however should any problems arise between you then keep behind closed doors, we have no reason to give the student's of other houses more fuel for the fire." He explained.

"Wit this in mind know that my door is open should you require aid, that is all for tonight." He said allowing them to leave and settle into their rooms for the night.

"Wow great speech, beats the one I heard in my first year, you spent time improving it?" An all to familiar voice said, with a chuckled smirk he turned to the red head.

"I see this summer has not stripped you of your silver tongue as usual, a rather good thing as I would miss these sharp battles of wits." Snape said.

"Oh you know me so well professor, I would dare say nothing could make me give up my ways." She said smirking back at him.

"I assume you wish to talk regarding the offer I made you." Snape said, After she had received a perfect on her test scores in potion's the year before Snape had given her another test to see how proficient she was and was shocked to discover she was nearly a master of potion's. Part in thanks to all the time she spent with her mother figure at the base. So Snape had offered to make Serena his official apprentice, it was quite legal as he had gotten all the paperwork over the summer.

"If the offer is still open then you can bet i will take it." Serena said nodding.

"The paperwork has already been filed and as of tomorrow your potion lessons will be spent helping me in class." Snape said back.

"Then Professor Snape i bid you goodnight." Serena said heading to her room, Snape smirked as she left, of yes this year would be quite fun especially since the old goat couldn't do anything to stop it.

* * *

Dumbledore was pacing back and forth in his office, many thing's on his mind all of which centered on a certain little girl in Slytherin.  
Eleven year's ago when he had discovered the prophecy regarding the one to defeat Voldemort he had been overjoyed, not because of the defeat of the Dark Lord but because of what he could gain out of it.

After his defeat of Grindelward back in the 40's he had taken a liking to the power and fame and sought more, he placed himself in key position's to make sure that he was the true head of power in the government. The light side was firmly in his pocket because of how he portrayed himself, the neutrals while distrusting did not openly oppose him, and the dark family's were quelled by his status and his title and as such did not step in his way.

When he had heard the prophecy he had begun a new scheme right then and there, one that would forever cement him as an all knowing hero. Tricking Tom into following the words and playing the Potter and Longbottom family had been all to easy, even more so when Peter betrayed the Potter's and Voldemort attacked their children resulting in the discovery of the Boy-Who-Lived Thomas potter.

Since then he had been molding the boy with every chance, the potter's were easily the most light family in existence and hung on every word he said, so his manipulation of them raising Thomas was nothing short of child's play. Soon the boy would be prepped to play his role as a martyr to be killed by tom and he would swoop in and deal the final blow, firmly putting him in his place of history.

However, there was only one snag he had not foreseen and it messing with his oh so perfect plan.

Serena Potter.

When he had first heard about the first born female, he had dismissed her as no one important or perhaps a pawn he could cowl to his side. However, then one day she just up and vanished from the world only to reappear four years later a strong and independent witch.

This made him uneasy, she had not been raised by the potter's and as such not under his thumb. Her streak of independence, her attitude, and her skill with magic made her both a threat to his plan and an asset if he could get ahold of her. So assuming she would be sorted into Gryffindor he planned to bring her into his deck, only for the brat to go to Slytherin instead.

This of course caused a whole host of problems, the potter's were constantly on his case to try and change their daughter as was he yet this proved an impossible task, nothing he did could get her to 'see the light' and join his side. The potter's at this point had all but disowned the girl for her place in Slytherin which helped nothing as now he had almost no chance to bring her into his fold.

And now he had discovered tonight by listening in the common rooms of all the house's-a magic charm he had set up for the very reason of keeping tabs on the student's-that the brat would be apprenticed to Severus in potion's.

The girl was becoming far to independent and free thinking for his liking, he needed to soon cull her into his way of thinking or remove her from the picture so she did not interfere with his plans.

Off to the side Fawkes the Pheonix familiar to Dumbledore shook its head sadly, it was ashamed to see its once great partner turn dark at the thought of his own greed and ego. Little did the bird know just how much Dumbledore's great plan would come back to bite him.

* * *

The next day Serena yawned as she peeled herself out of her comfy bed at the annoying calls of her two best friends.

"Bloody hell, do the two of you not understand the concept of let me sleep." She said cracking an eye at them.

"You are such a cat you know that, i swear you could sleep through a whole day if we let you get away with it." Tracy said rolling her eyes and physically grabbing Serena's arm to pull her out much to the girls hatred and protest.

"Get dressed already, we don't need to be late for classes on the first day. Unlike you some of us can't skip lesson's on the fly." Daphne said, with a final sigh Serena trudged to the bathroom to get ready.

Twenty minutes later the trio sat down at Slytherin table and began to munch on breakfast as they waited for the teachers to come around and pass out the third year schedules.

"So did you end up deciding to be a TA and apprentice to professor Snape." Tracy asked her.

"Yeah I took him up on the offer, we can just add another strike to the category of I am nothing like the Potter's with how much I hate them. I seriously am debating emancipating myself from their name just so I don't have to put up with them." Serena said.

"Oh yes please do, because if you do we don't have to deal with the potter's coming up to are families during wizengamot meetings asking us if they know where we can find you." Daphne said.

"Oh they still do that, here I thought they gave up on that after i got sorted into Slytherin if those letter's from James were any indication." Serena said, they were interrupted from talking further however when a rain of owl's flew overhead to deliver mail, like usual Serena didn't expect to receive anything from her family seeing how they didn't use owls like normal wizard's. However she was shocked when not a minute later a bird did land in front of her, a brown and gold eagle-owl to be exact.

"Guess your family decided you need a way to let them know what was going on." Tracy whispered, she, Daphne, and Blaise were the only one's who knew the truth about the family that took her in so they weren't surprised when the owl showed.

"Guess so." She said feeding her new familiar a bit of food before it flew off, after the post was delivered and the owls left teacher's started to walk around and pass out schedules for the classes of the day.

When Snape handed her the day's schedule she looked it over and smirked, decently packed with charm's first, transfiguration second, a free period after that, then Aithrmancy, followed fourth by ancient runes.

"Well, seems i got all the classes that I wanted for the first day." She said, the first two were classes she was a certifiable prodigy in, never failing the assignment's, always first in the class when the practiced a new spell. The other two she was even more gifted in seeing how her family had trained her in the ways of ancient runes as well as Aithrmancy to make sure she understood and could modify any spell she came across and simply do the thing's she could.

"Ahh man, we got lions on their home field right out of the gate." Tracy whined softly after looking over her schedule. She and Daphne had agreed to take Ancient runes and Airthmancy with her so they got a better idea behind everything.

"Oh suck it up, we have the third years with us meaning most of them we are neutral with even if there are still some assholes among." Serena said rolling her eyes, honestly only her friend could complain as much as she did.

"True, so first day back and already you have some requests by the way." Daphne said handing her a few playing cards under the table. To contact her for information all you have to do was write it down on a card and put it on the back of a suit of armor that was close to the entrance of the dorm.

"Seems like I do, and all of these are easy request, I can have them knocked out by the end of the day if I can match things up with my free period." Serena said looking over the cards. Since they were low level jobs the payment was already their, information on what was going on inside the other dorms. Once piece of info caught her eye and she smirked smugly, it seemed that despite the fact that Thomas was famous he wasn't settling with the Gryffindors like her thought.

Apparently he was under the assumption that just because he was the Boy-Who-Lived and his family had been in Gryffindor for generations they would bend over and kiss his feet. However the welcome from the night before had only been just that, a welcome. Pretty soon he began to realize that some of his dorm mates didn't see him as a prince, especially some of the older years. The best part was the reason, most of them did not like him for how he treated her.

"Oh now this is just to rich." Serena mumbled and looked over at the Gryffindor table where she saw Thomas clearly upset as only Ron Weasley, his preverbal lapdog, was talking to him while the others didn't treat him with an ounce of respect and admiration that he thought he deserved.

"Don't tell me, without even trying you managed to make the brat's life hard didn't you." Daphne guessed with a cool expression on her face.

"Oh now I didn't do anything, his so called housemates apparently didn't take to kindly to how he and his family treated me. Seems Fred and George were in a way the instigators of the whole thing to add insult to injury." Serena said. Fred and George Weasley were the oddballs to her, at first they didn't want anything to do with her because of the house she was in, over time however she found that they helped each other on more then one occasion and soon became business partners and semi acquaintances.

"Well, now that is just plain funny you know." Tracy said with a snicker, the trio finished breakfast soon after that.

"Oh you think?" Serena said sharing her snicker as they left the great hall to head to their first class of the day.

Before however, she fully left she turned her head back to Gryffindor and watched Thomas for a minute until he seemed to sense that someone was watching him and looked her way. When they two met eyes she saw his physically wide in anger, clearly he was not happy about the fact that she-even though was in Slytherin-was getting far more attention them him . She gave him an evil eye smile and a small sarcastic wave before turning her eyes to the staff table when they locked again with Dumbledore.

' _All right you old goat, I don't know what your game is with wanting to get me back with my family but I assure you it will never happen. That family burned the bridges it made many years ago and now there is no chance I will ever go back. So go ahead old man, play your games of manipulation. I assure you it will burn you in the end_.' She thought mentally grinning at him before she turned and followed her two friends out of the hall.

 **Ladies and gentlemen, its me again, Tenzo. Sorry for the short chapter, this thing was a pain to write.**  
 **So what did you think of this new chapter everyone, certainly not what everyone expected I hope. For those who haven't figured it out this book is going to draw some inspiration from a favorite movie of my Now You See Me, with the playing cards and other things I plan to do.**  
 **Hope you all enjoyed the first glimpse at Dumbledore, I fully intend to build on that. Now don't get me wrong I love Dumbledore as a character but he is just way to controlling for my taste.**  
 **Anyway that's all for now, like, review and all that**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Time to get back to work.

Talking

 _Thinking._

 **Spell**

 _ **Seer Talk.**_

The start of the day turned out to be as normal as Serena expected it would be. As always she excelled in the art of charm's and by the time the class had ended for the day she had found she already has mastered doing the spell and could probably begin to modify it in some way or another.

' _I should really talk to professor Flitwick if I can have some more advanced level work after I get the day stuff done, i'm already top of the class for the last two years and I do want to challenge myself.'_ She thought over in her head as she headed for Transfiguration.

Like charm's she was a natural prodigy in the class due to being able to understand even complex transfiguration after only reading it or a single demonstration, her and professor Mcgonagall didn't see the best eye to eye because of which house she was in, still though she didn't give the Gryffindor witch a hard time and in turn the professor left her be to do her own thing if she had gotten the spell down.

"Good god this year is going to be difficult if we are transfigurating animals." Daphne said with a sigh as she walked next to Serena, usually she understood the class and could reasonably preform the spell on the first day. Today however she found herself with the rest of the class floundering while her best friend simply breezed through the class.

"It probably won't be that hard once we get some practice, it's not the most different from other transfigurations, you just need to be more precise." Serena said with a shrug.

"Says the girl who is a natural at any and all forms of transfiguration." Blaise said sliding up next to her on the right.

"I'm not a prodigy or anything like that, I just find the spells really easy." Serena weakly protested even though inside she was happy for the praise.

"Yes, and that happens to be called being a prodigy." Blaise said smirking and elbowing her.

"Ok, fine say whatever you want. See if I really care about it." Serena said rolling her eyes, soon the reached the dungeons and were outside the common room. It was at that time Serena pulled out the three cards that Daphne had handed to her at the table.

"Well, seems since I have nothing better to do right now and I have a free period I might as well get these done." She said with a sly smile as she read over the request, two being much needed black mail material for boyfriends and the third was off the table school supplies used to cheat.

"Already? Figured you would have at least waited till the end of the day before you decided to go and get the request done." Daphne said surprised, then again her friends never one to sit idle and do nothing, she worked and hated to be sitting still, that was just who she was.

"Guess I am just feeling like a good person, I need to check in with the red headed twins for the info they probably have already anyway and see if they have the supplies." Serena said shrugging before turning on her heels and heading away from the entrance.

"Do you ever think we should be scared that by all rights are best friend could potentially run Hogwarts from the shadows and none of the teacher's would even know about it?" Daphne asked watching her friend go, it was scary sometimes the amount that girl got done in a single free period yet it was also very impressive.

"No, personally I just see it as a prodigal Slytherin doing her house some much needed good to get some praise rather then hatred." Blaise said without missing a beat before heading inside.

* * *

Ten minutes later Serena found herself next to one of the statues she and the Weasley twins used as meeting points waiting them to show up, that had a form of communication all of their own that only the three of them could use to set up meetings like this.

Soon she caught sight of the two red heads and waved them over.

"Starting early this year, are we Miss serpent." George asked with the usual charming and mischievous smile.

"Is that truly so hard to comprehend, people need things and when they do they call me to get them!" Serena said with a shrug of indifference.

"And when they call you, you call us. In both cases everyone's a winner." Fred said.

"So, what is it we can procure for you this time." George asked next.

Serena dug the cards out of her pocket and handed them over to the boys, after reading them for a minute the two shared a look and nodded.

"Well, ironically your in lucky today." Fred said starting.

"The two bigots that the girls want info for." George said.

"Happened to have been sitting right behind our compartment." Fred said.

"On the train here." George said.

"And they were blabbing off some very dirty little secrets." Fred finished.

"Anything I can use to satisfy these girl's and possibly ruin the two morons." Serena asked, she had absolutely no patience for anyone who decided they wanted to cheat on a women and then blatantly talk about it out in the open. Her and stupid were generally mortal enemies in the first place but, that just took the cake of what she could put up with.

George reached into his pack and brought out a piece of parchment, scribbling down everything they had heard that had been important he handed it to her.

"Now as for our mystery buyers cheating supplies, that will take roughly a day or two to acquire. Filch is apparently starting to catch onto your little network and are suppliers so we may have a bit difficulty getting are hands on products for the next few months, we can still get them we just need a bit more time as usual." George said smirking, and didn't that make this whole thing sound like a shady drug deal.

"You know I hate it when you two use wording like that, makes me sound like I'm a drug runner and you two are my growers or something." Serena said with a chuckle, it wasn't actually a big deal, more of just an inside joke for them.

"We also have some very interesting news that may be of some interest regarding you personally." Fred said, the sly smile on his face seemed to grow with even more mischief then normal.

"News that happens to involve a certain Ex baby brother of yours and his first day here." George continued.

"Oh, well how can I say no to that." Serena said thinking of what she would get.

"You will be happy to know Thomas is already painting a target on the back of his head, apparently living in the limelight for so many years has completely spoiled him into thinking everyone has to bow at his feet and worship him for something that happened when he was a baby. He already has a nice size bullseye on his back in Gryffindor and who knows what he has done in his first few periods." Fred said.

Serena smirked as she filed that away, she wanted nothing to do with Thomas or the potter's in general but, hearing about the idiot making enemies was always going to be entertaining.

"Well, thank you for that boy's, please keep me posted whenever something interesting comes up. I best get going then I have some info to drop off." Serena said turning and bidding the twins a farewell as she headed back towards the common room.

' _Hmm already you're playing the fool Thomas? I would have thought mommy and daddy would have taught you better then that, but I can see now they have done nothing to stifle that ego of your's._ Guess i'll just have to be the one to do it instead.' She thought as she headed back to the dorm room.

* * *

After her free period ended, she along with Daphne headed to the Arithmancy. Finding a seat they liked, they sat down and waited for the teacher to come in, Serena for the most part knew this was going to be boring since she knew all the beginner level terms and concepts so when the teacher did finally arrive she mostly tuned out and read the book.

Two hours later and the same was done in her Ancient runes class, getting a perfect in those two would probably be as simple as any of the others outside of History and DADA since History always managed to put even her to sleep and the teacher's they had for Defense were never consistent enough to be able to pass without cover to cover reading the stupid books.

After all her classes for the day Serena returned to the dorm and was about to start her homework when she noticed a very familiar crow perched on her windowsill. Smirking she rushed over and opened it to let the bird in.

"All right, tonight won't be as boring as I thought it was going to be." She said smirking once shadow perched on her bed and stuck his leg out for her. Untying a small note from his leg and enlarging it, she fed Shadow while she read it.

 _"Mission tonight, hired to bring down a drug ring in Wales. Job pays decently well and we wanted to know if you would like to come and help, If yes then send crow back with the message and wait by your house fire till midnight._

 _Be good and cause as much trouble for that old goat and your idiotic brother as you can._

 _Mom"_

She smirked as she finished reading the message from her family, jobs had been pretty spaced out the last few months and they had all grown bored waiting for something to fall into their laps. Something like this was not a chance she was going to miss since it would get her out of the castle for a while and let her work on some new spells she had been crafting.

"Leg Shadow, I have a reply." Serena said quickly writing down a yes on the back of the note and reattaching it to Shadows leg before allowing him to take off back to her family with her answer.

Turning her attention to her boring homework once again she got started, she wanted to finish it before dinner, that way she wouldn't need to worry about it in the evening and could instead worry about what the upcoming job would be like.

Evening and dinner came and went and soon Serena found herself lounging in the common room waiting for midnight to roll around and for the place to clear out so she could get the hell out of the castle and get her work done.

"What's got you looking so happy?" Tracy asked taking a seat next to her as she took a seat next to Serena, said girl pointed over to a group of first years doing absolutely nothing.

"I enjoy watching future flunkies slack off right at the beginning, it's more entertaining then you would think especially when you have seen it multiple times." Serena lied to protect her real happiness.

"…I'll take your word for it." Tracy said shrugging, sometimes she didn't understand her friend.

"You already do the homework by the way." She asked Serena.

"Of course I did, do you think I would be sitting on my ass doing nothing if I hadn't?" Serena asked.

 _'And she says she isn't a prodigy at this stuff.'_ Tracy thought as she threw a mock glare at her friend who replied by sticking her tongue out.

* * *

Time trickled on and soon midnight came and the common room was empty except for Serena, she stood and went over to the fire place where a moment later it glowed with a mix of acidic green and bronze fire. Stepping out, Jasmine surveyed the room to make sure they were alone before nodding to her daughter. Serena had already disabled the spell Dumbles had put up to spy on the students—she had discovered it in her first year—so they were free to chat.

"I take it your first day was boring as hell if you decided to take part in a drug bust job." She said, Serena gave her a blank look in return.

"Like you would not believe, all the new transfiguration and charms spells are going to be simple to learn and I already know all the basic and most of the intermediate knowledge for Arithmancy and Runes, I swear if I didn't have to come here for my cover and because you don't trust Dumbles I would be out of here so fast I would leave a smoke trail." Serena said grabbing her bag of gear.

"Well, you do, now suck it up and let's get going." She said handing Serena a bag of specially blended Floo powder of her own mix that was untraceable by any normal or magical means. Taking a handful Serena stepped in and was whiskered away to meet up with the other's.

* * *

"Am I the only one who find's it strange that whenever we have drug bust mission's we always have to do it in some run down apartment building or a freaking abandon warehouse?" Serena asked with a dull look as she gazed out at the roof of the warehouse they were supposed to take.

"No, drug dealer's think it's inconspicuous or some shit like that. Why do you think most don't last long?" Malicov asked.

Him, Serena and Jasmine currently were standing on top of a high tower in a dock yard looking down at their target, some shady hideout for a local crime loaded who was moving illegal narcotics that they needed to bring down and destroy.

Now, in no way were they doing this as vigilante heroes or for the cops or anything like that, they couldn't care less if some mob boss wanted to see drugs, hell they had helped move some from time to time if it payed well. They were a WANTED mercenary group, if it payed enough they would do it whether illegal or legal. The only reason they were doing this was because some big wig wanted it done and was paying top dollar for it.

"So how we do this, stealth and magic or loud and muggle?" Malicov asked them.

"We should probably do it as a mixed bag, take out the guards quietly and kill the leader—maybe pump him for some info first—then just blow the place sky high with charges." Jasmine said.

"YES, we shall make it burn in a fiery ball of death!" The Russian man shouted excitedly.

' _It's times like these I wonder how none of us have ever been positively I.D'd by any form of law enforcement?'_ Serena thought, that was the only reason she could live a semi normal life and go to school, no one knew who they really were. Hey, you can't be the best with your picture everywhere.

Pulling herself from her thought's she stood and followed as her other two partners began zip-lining down to the warehouse, channeling some magic she began to float and flew down with them. She was so happy she mastered wind magic for times like these.

Once they landed on the roof the slipped in silently and began working the upper catwalks first, moving forward to deal with the guards that were patrolling the upper levels. Fast and silently, Serena moved from cover to cover throwing out nonverbal spells to kill her targets. She didn't need any dark magic like a killing curse, simple charms that no one expected could do the job just as much.

Once the upper levels were clear she worked her way down and saw the warehouse was bustling with activity as hundreds of kilos of narcotics were moved, she was half tempted to steal some and see if she could sell if off at Hogwarts and make a quick buck. Since wizard's of Britain looked down on muggle's so much it would be so easy to pass them off as anything she wanted and they would probably buy it. Plus it would be funny as hell probably to see doped up wizards casting spells.

"Don't even think about it you lady, nothing that can be traced back to us." Jasmine warned her when she saw the thoughtful look on Serena's face.

"Aww but, I wanted to see what happens when wizards are high on crack." Serena whined softly.

"No!" Jasmine said ending the conversation, huffing Serena followed them down to the main office and quietly watched as Jasmine picked the lock, fast as ever it was done and the three slipped inside.

"So, who want's to break the guy this time." Serena asked looking at the two, Interrogation was never her thing so she was out but, both Jasmine and Malicov were the teams specialist for the area and it was always interesting watching them work.

A mini glare off started between the two as they raised their hands and—incredibly—played a game of rock-paper-scissors to see who did it, in the end Malicov one and silently cheered before pulled open the office door and went inside to confront the man in charge.

They didn't hear anything—probably because Malicov put a silencing charm on the room so no one heard the screams of agony—but they knew the Russian was doing his job well.

After twenty minutes Malicov returned and dusted his hands off, his shirt had some blood stains on it but, overall he seemed relatively clean.

"Anything interesting we can sell to our client for a nice bonus." Jasmine asked him.

"Seems these men are under contract, some low grade syndicate shit. Nothing huge, probably will get hired to kill off the leaders at a later date anyway." Malicov said shrugging, nothing to huge but, hey it could make some more bank.

"Well, then let's blow this place to high hell and get going." Jasmine said shrugging and making Malicov grin happily, he was a true Russian man with a love for high class demolition.

Heading below to the ground floor the quickly skirted around the guard's and started planting explosives at key points around the building, Serena kept her eyes peeled as they did so for her own reason.

Criminal or not she had something of a rule that the others respected, if any operation had kids under the age of 18 working for them then she would let them know they were endanger and generally got them out before they killed anyone. The other's usually didn't say anything about it since it painted them in a good light with some families for saving their kid which sometimes helped them in the long run with favors they could call in.

Once the place was scoped and she saw no underage kids she nodded and planted the last of the charges before returning to the roof with the other two members of the group and headed back to the tower they had originally started on.

After they arrived Malicov began to chuckle and reached into his pouch, grabbing the detonator he pulled it out and flicked the switch open before letting a moment pass, then he pressed the button.

The whole place sparked for a moment before going up in a large ball of fire and making them shield their faces, thankfully they were far enough away to avoid any kind of debris from the explosion. Malicov let out a made cackle as he watched the show while the two girls looked at it impassively.

"He always get's so happy when he gets to blow stuff up." Serena commented before checking her watch and found that the whole job had taken less then an hour, meaning she could still get back to Hogwarts and get a full night sleep before classes started in the morning.

"So, do I need to go with you to pick up the payment or will you just send it to me with Shadow." Serena asked gazing at the two, Malicov had finally calmed down and returned to his normal self.

"No, you go back to the school and get some sleep. We'll send your share of the payment along with whatever bonus we managed to snag along with Shadow in a day or two after we get everything sorted and divided." Jasmine said, Serena nodded and vanished on the spot as she headed back to the base.

* * *

Sighing, the tired witch walked back up to her dorm having just arrived back at the castle by the Floo powder.

Once upstairs she worked as silently as she could to undress and not wake up Tracy or Daphne so they did't ask to many hard to answer questions about what she was up to at that time or night or why she was dressed the way she was.

Finally she gave a tried and happy breath as she played back and pulled the covers over herself, they day may have started bad but, it had ended on a high note.

With her final thoughts on a job well done she drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

 **Hello ladies and gentlemen, its me Tenzo.**  
 **So here is the latest chapter for fallen Angel, I hope this one proves a point I wanted to make. This story is not a freaking kiddie story and it will never be. There will be death, drug references, innuendos, and everything under the sun so just be warned. It's M for a reason.**  
 **Anyway keeping this sort, as always, like, review and all that. PEACE.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Halloween Nightmare.

Talking

 _Thinking._

 **Spell**

 _ **Seer Talk.**_

Day's turned into week's as time at Hogwarts began to fly quickly, Serena found herself becoming increasingly bored as the year dragged on with nothing but a few jobs outside of the castle to peak her interest, however that wasn't to say she wasn't busy. As they year began to pick up more and more people began to purchase her service in acquiring something or other. Business for herself and the Weasley twins was at an all time high, but with all the good came the bad.

The current day was Halloween, a day that Serena particularly enjoyed not for the reason of getting free candy or some overly done feast at the castle. No the reason she enjoyed Halloween was because this was usually when she was the busiest

Normally she would have anywhere from five to six job's a week and would take some time to complete them, however Halloween brought with it the desire for candy, costumes and most importantly, prank supplies. Something she and the twins were more then happy to supply others with.

However the day was soured when—while picking up the latest information from the twins—she had been told a rather angering piece of info involving the idiotic show-off Thomas and how he had come to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"So, let me get this straight. Malfoy—being the vain and pompous boy he is—antagonized Thomas using a rememball that Neville Longbottom was given. Thing's got out of hand and Malfoy was knocked off his broom resulting in serious injuries and instead of being suspended or worse, Thomas is instead put on as seeker and given a slap on the wrist?" Serena asked making sure she heard them right.

"That would be accurate." Fred said.

Serena held a hand over her eyes to prevent them from twitching and willed herself not to commit homicide against the two idiot's. When she had first discovered Thomas was on the team she payed it no mind, she hated Quidditch finding it an idiotic and barbaric sport full of testosterone driven males. Now however, she was starting to hate herself for not looking into it sooner so she could royally destroy her brother at his first game.

Retribution had already come for Malfoy when he got hurt, Snape made it clear for them to not do anything rash that would put them in a worse light and Malfoy had ignored it and payed the price. Thomas however had yet to be taught a lesson for his action's and most likely wouldn't in the foreseeable future unless Serena exacted revenge on him herself.

"Thank you both for bringing this to me and letting me know, I would advise not being around the brat for the next few day's as he may unexplainably find himself being assaulted by something large and painful." Serena said after a moment to let herself calm down so she didn't do something rash without a plan.

"You're very welcome miss snake, hope to do business with you again." George said formally and mischievously at the same time—an art of which Serena praised them for—before the two turned and headed their own way with Serena heading the opposite.

While she walked she debated a few thing's over in her mind, most of which revolved around getting payback when she bumped into someone large. She stopped and pushed away before looking up.

"Ah, hello Hagrid. How have you been?" Serena asked smiling at the half giant, as odd as it sounded her and the large man got along swimmingly. They had meet back in her first year when she was still getting use to the castle, he had been nice and shown her around when he had time and the two had bonded as friends. In a way she found him to be like her uncle Malicov.

"Serena, been o'right nothin of interest as a late." Hagrid said seeing the young girl.

"Heard you and Thomas have been spending some time together, he hasn't been rude or an ass or anything has he?" Serena asked wanting to know if she should add to the payback on him.

"You shouldn't use that language ya know, he's been all right to a point. Does get a bit full of himself though." Hagrid admitted, he couldn't deny that Thomas seemed far to vain and egotistical.

"Well, anyway's, you should probably be headin ta class." Hagrid said reminding her, her free period was almost up before the last class for the day.

"Thank's for the reminder Hagrid, i'll see you at the feast." She said hurrying off to get to class, however she never noticed someone peaking around the corner of the hall and listening in on her's and Hagrid's conversation with loathing and hatred.

* * *

Evening soon came and with it brought the halloween feast that so many people had been looking forward to, having finished her last class and the last of her job's for the day Serena was confident she could actually enjoy the food and chatting with her friend's without something ridiculous happening.

She was soon cursing her luck when the door's to the great hall were through open and professor Quirrell came running into the hall yelling his head off.

"Troll, in the Dungeon! Troll in the Dungeon!" He yelled at the top of his lung's, Serena narrowed her eyes in suspicion. It was like the man wanted to create some kind of a panic from the student's and have everyone in a frenzy.

"Thought you all should know." Quirrell said before fainting dead away, another suspicious act in Serena's book but, one she couldn't think on as sure enough five second's later the who of the great hall was in a panic with student's yelling and screaming in fright.

"You know for a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, he kind of sucks at keeping people calm and not making them do something stupid." Daphne commented as she and the other four were the only one's not yelling their head's off. The hall was soon silenced by a loud yell from Dumbledore and a concussive blast from Mcgonagall's wand.

"Prefect's please escort your house back to their common room, teacher's come with me to the dungeon's." Dumbledore said calmly, Serena raised an eyebrow at the stupid idea and decided to say something.

"Ahh professor, need I point out the fact that two of the house's common room's happen to Be in the dungeon's where a troll is currently running loose." She said raising an eyebrow, which in turn actually caused several of the student's and teacher's to do the same and for Dumbledore to actually falter.

"Ah, yes of course. All student's are to remain here while the teacher's shall deal with the troll." Dumbledore said, this time no one questioned it as the teacher's left to deal with the problem.

Before she could start eating again however, Serena noticed something and actually got a little angry. Thomas and his lapdog Ronald were embarrassingly poorly trying to sneak out of the hall, as a master thief and mercenary she took offense to such an attempt.

Normally she would have just ignored the whole thing and later blab and have fun watching the pair of idiot's deal with the fallout. However in this case, a moment of inspiration struck. She had a guess that her brother was stupid enough to think he could take on a full grown troll by himself and wanted to do it, so she would follow and watch him get the shit beat out of him before killing it herself just to piss him off.

Quietly and without even her friend's noticing, Serena snuck out as well and followed behind the duo listening as they chatted. She was for a moment surprised to find out they were going to try and warn the bushy red head she had seen a few time's but, immediately after they talked about fighting the troll after they rescued her.

 _'I swear all men think with are their muscle's, oh well should be good entertainment watching them get taken down a few pegs and hopefully beaten to a pulp in the process.'_ She thought as she kept tailing them.

She soon stopped and smelled something approaching, it wasn't easy to miss the stench of a troll and right now she was getting the full blast of it. It wasn't in the dungeon at all and she knew it hadn't wandered up to this floor since their weren't any staircases that were big enough for it to fit.

 _'Just another check against Quirrell, the man is more suspicious then anyone gives him credit for. That stutter is about as fake as one can get and if he isn't hiding something under that turban, i'll eat shadow.'_ She thought, she noticed Thomas and Ron moving again and followed them into the girl's bathroom for the show.

Hiding out of sight she payed close attention as her brother and his lackey tried to fight the thing while keeping the bushy hair girl safe, or at least that was how it looked from anyone's else perspective. Serena could see the boy's had no interest in saving the girl and instead just wanted to fight, she huffed to herself mentally and cursed her microscopic hero complex for acting up before she pulled the girl out of sight and put a hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming again.

"Unless you want that thing to see us and try and turn us to paste like it is them, shut up and do exactly what I say and you'll make it out of this alive." Serena hissed quickly in a whisper.

Hermione had never been as scared in her life as she was now, first that day she had been insulted, they ridiculed by the supposed perfect boy-who-lived, and now here she was stuck in a bathroom with a troll that could kill her three feet in front of her and the only help she had was from someone she couldn't see.

"All right listen up, stay flat against the wall right here and out of sight until you see the Troll is distracted. Once you see a window, get out of here as fast as possible and do not look at all." Serena said again feeling the girl nod.

Doing as she was told Hermione stayed against the wall in the corner and for the first time saw her savior, she was very much surprised to see it was the elder potter she had heard about. The girl had a reputation in the school and honestly after seeing how her brother acted, Hermione couldn't blame her for wanting to get away and hating him.

Serena watched as she waited for a moment to strike, her deck of card's in her hand as she decided to use her illusion and card magic to bring down the beast. Her moment came a few second's later when the Troll clubbed a wall and falling debris hit the two boys and knocked them unconscious for the time being.

She smirked and began her show, making three illusion's of herself to gain the trolls attention she started first by making it even madder with them irritating it. It worked beautifully as the troll kept trying to pound and pound the clone's into dust yet each time the simply moved out of the way and kept performing tricks to distract it. While they did the real Serena began to shuffle her cards again, magic flowed through them giving them a purple haze and as the shuffling continued the haze grew more intense.

Finally after a minute Serena flicked on card out of the deck, The King of heart's, better know as the Murder king. Charged with magic she threw the card, making it spin as it flew through the air toward's the troll. Normally, magic would have a very tough time actually affecting the beasts thick skin but because this magic was so finely sharpened it did the trick. The card acted as a blade and sliced right through the troll's neck, killing it instantly and making it fall to the floor in a heap.

Serena smirked and admired her quick and simple handiwork very proud of herself for making it so easy. Looking around she saw Thomas and Ron were still out cold and that the girl was gone like she had told her to do so, with nothing left to do here she slipped away into the shadow's and left the scene behind just as the teacher's arrived and Thomas and Ron woke up. Seeing the scene the teacher's panicked and began to question the two boy's, only a certain potion teacher however happened to notice and retrieve a playing card off the ground.

* * *

Dumbledore once again found himself in his office thinking over a situation he did not want to be in yet still found himself having to deal with, all steaming from tonight's events involving the troll.

Of course he was no fool, he knew from the start the troll was not in the dungeon and was actually on the second floor which was why he had been so careless as to send the student's back to their house's. What irritated him more was the fact that the Potter girl had the nerve to actually call him on it and make him look like a total fool in front of everyone, HIM Albus Dumbledore.

The of course the discovery of the fate of the troll's, while on the surface he had been worried for his student's safety on the inside he was raging at Thomas's stupidity. The boy could not die to some random creature that happened to make it's way into the castle and attack a student. He couldn't care less about the Weasley boy but, didn't show it.

However, he was surprised to find the Troll was well and truly dead with Thomas and Ron taking credit for it. This was a good thing in Dumbledore's books as it showed the progress of Thomas's teaching's, something he had been worried about since the boy started.

When he had first began tracking his golden boy's scored he was shocked at the lack of prowess that Thomas had, the boy was barely passing any of his class's and showed only an average magical core with nothing spectacular sticking out. This was something that worried him as he thought without the presence of a strong magical core in him he wouldn't be able to play his part in the plan and survive long enough to be a martyr.

Dumbledore frowned as another thought occurred to him, the thorn in his side Thomas's sister. Serena potter should by all account's be nothing special seeing how she was nothing special yet, the girl seemed to be a natural prodigy with magic and well above her year's in term's of prowess.

This did not sit well with him as it only added to the ever growing pile of reason's that he needed to get her on his side and under his thumb, she was a dangerous piece on the board and the later into the game they got the more power she could start to throw around and use to up seat him.

The problem for him was he had no way of doing it, normally he would have just given her a lemon drop spiked with loyalty potion when he called her to his office to chat about something mundane. That route was shut down almost immediately as the girl not only refused them but, stopped him from calling her again saying he had no reason to involve himself in a lone student's business.

For now though he would have to put her on the back burner and deal with a more pressing headache that was growing, Lily and James had gotten word—most likely from Thomas—about the incident with the troll and were now breathing down his neck about how something like this could happen to their son at his school. He would have to quell them before they decided to do something he didn't like.

While all this was going on in Dumbledore's head he never noticed Fawkes was watching him wit a wary gaze, since his friend's descent into greed and lust for power the phoenix had begun to put some distance between them and start to seek out a new connection to life.

Oddly, it was the same girl who was causing his current master's trouble, the same girl who had no problem's kill and for the most part could be considered a villain herself that Fawkes was considering. He saw she was not completely evil and often never truly killed those that were innocent, still the girl had a way's to go if she was to earn the bird's trust.

* * *

Later on that night, well after the feast had ended and the business with the troll had been sorted everyone in the castle was sound asleep, everyone but Hermione that was.

For the better part of two hour's she had tried to fall asleep and put the thought's of the day out of her mind so she was ready for the next day. However, despite her best effort she couldn't stop her mind from coming back to the scene in the bathroom, more specifically her rescuer.

When she had first heard about Serena Potter—or just Serena as most of the school tended to say, apparently she hated her last name with a burning passion—she had gotten kind of mixed feeling's. On the one hand people talked about the girl like she was any other Slytherin, a house that usually produced dark wizard's and tended to be full of themselves.

However that had mostly been from Thomas and Ron on the train, as she began to do a little digging being the curious girl she was she found that nothing was accurate. Yes, the girl was a Slytherin and had plan's within plan's, she wasn't down right evil in any sense of the word more of she was deceptive and cunning like how a true Slytherin was supposed to be.

She had even heard about the girl's operation she ran, first time she had she immediately wanted to tell a teacher because it was wrong on many level's and she was against it. However, the more she began to hear about it the more… Curious she began to become. She had even used it once or twice under a fake name and found it was actually more helpful then she thought.

Then their was Serena herself, strong, cunning, smart. A prodigy among wizard's who was second to none. Hermione blushed a bit when her thought's drifted to how amazing the girl's ruby colored hair looked or how she could just get lost in her eye's. She shook her head and snapped out of it, where had those's thought's come from.

She sighed and rolled over again trying to clear out her mind, she would sort through the confusion of those thought's tomorrow when she had a much fresher mind. With that thought she finally drifted off asleep unaware that in a very different part of the castle the girl her mind keep thinking off was awake as well.

Serena currently was thinking over the event's of the day as well but from a different point of view. To her, everything had been to suspicious with the troll and Quirrell especially when she found out later through Snape that he had woken up minute's later and did not join them, instead heading to the third floor. She wanted answer's about it and she wanted them now.

Sneaking out of bed she threw on some clothes and made her way undetected through the hallway's and proceeded up to the third floor where the corridor was locked off from student's, why the old goat had told a school full of children not to go near the place she would never know since it would probably only want to make them go near it even more.

Finally she found the door she was looking for and tried to open it, finding it locked she frowned and decided to test something.

 **"Alohomora."** She whispered and just like that the door clicked open, that made all kind's of alarm bell's in head go off. She peaked inside and was stunned when she saw the sleeping form of a large purple Cerberus asleep on the stone floor, under one of its paws was a trapdoor leading to who know's where. Not wanting to push her luck she shut the door and left the hall behind.

' _All right Dumbles, what are you up to and what could be so important that you would need a Cerberus around to guard it?'_ She thought as she headed back for the dorm room. A rather devious smirk formed on her lips.

 _'And how can I get my hand's on it?'_ She thought.

* * *

 **Hello ladies and gentlemen, it's me Tenzo.**  
 **So first of so sorry for the late update, the last two day's have been kind of weird and I couldn't find the time to update. Well, what did you all think? I debated throwing in the Quidditch part and the wizarding duel but, instead decided that I couldn't think of where to go with those so I jumped right to halloween.**  
 **Also, do I smell a budding romance on the horizon, yes the seeds of lust have been planted in are favorite bushy haired red head and only time will tell if they sprout into something, I thought something different would be a nice change of pace.**  
 **Anyway that's all for now like review and all that. PEACE.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Snow, Secrets and a host of mischief.

Talking

 _Thinking._

 **Spell**

 _ **Seer Talk**_

After the events of Halloween things had died down and during the month of November and most of the end of the year Serena found herself the one thing she hated most in the world…bored.

Nothing remotely interesting had caught her interest, classes remained laughably easy for her, jobs came in here or there from her family and a few she even elected to skip, even her network was low as no one seemed to be requesting any kind of information even though Christmas was right around the corner and she figured people would want tips for presents and such. Even the first trip to hogsmeade failed to excite her despite being able to go since there was so little to do in the village.

The only thing that had remotely entertained her had been back during the first Quidditch of the season and Thomas had nearly fallen off his broom during the middle of the match, of course the little prick had survived and ended up winning the game for Gryffindor much to her annoyance. She may have found the game to be completely ridiculous but, she still wanted to see the lions crash and burn during it.

Now it was two days before Christmas and like every year she elected to stay at the castle, she did enjoy her family but, when it came to Christmas it was best to stay out of the house and come back later to pick up the pieces from the carnage, with all of them being from different origins the holidays got messy. Plus, normally her friends would disappear from the castle to return to their families leaving her to have the almost whole of the dorm to herself letting her get up to some mischief.

Currently she sat having a late breakfast at the house table with a few of the older students who had elected to stay so they could study for their test, around her she could see a few other people at various tables and she thanked every deity she could think of when she could not spot Thomas or his annoying red headed lapdog. Her eyes subtly drifted back to the lion table when she caught sight of a discrete hand gesture from one of the twins, smirking she finished eating and left the hall with them behind her not to far.

"So boy's, I take it you like me have grown bored as bloody hell with all the nothing that has been going on?" Serena said smirking when they were out in the hall.

"That would be correct Miss snake, we may be one of the few still here but, that doesn't mean we should not go and enjoy ourselves." Fred said matching her smirk.

"With that in mind we figured the teachers and the rest of the school could use a bit of holiday fun, care to join us?" George asked.

"I would indeed, and seriously how did you two not put into Slytherin? Your minds are way to sharp and quick to belong amongst the moronic lions." Serena asked them, it baffled her how this was not a fact.

"The hat did consider it, we just told it we would rather be where our family was so we didn't draw suspicion from anyone." Fred said with a shrug.

"Fair enough, let's get to work." Serena said with an evil grin, the trio walked away from the hall and moved silently through the castle as they began their work, first stop on the list was the big cheese himself Dumbledore. Getting into his office was laughably easy and after disabling a few alert runes without the boys noticing they set to work transfiguring his favorite candy into something a bit more fun.

With that done they moved next to McGonagall's office where they filled the place with cat toys and cat nip, Snape came next and earned fake potion ingredients that would cause any potion to explode in a harmless shower of goo-she verified this before they did it-Professor Flitwick ended up having everything floating just out of reach, sprout got a large bag of manure spilled on her desk and so on and so forth, nothing they did was dangerous just enough to enrage the staff and not incriminate them.

During their last prank-setting up paint blasts that would color anyone different random colors on the door to the great hall-Serena remembered what she had been thinking about the past few days and decided to fish for a bit of information.

"Say boy's, you know the out of bounds corridor o the third floor, you heard anything weird about that or any kind of rumors running around?" She asked curious to see if they knew anything.

"You mean besides the giant purple three headed dog locked inside?" George asked chuckling at that.

"There have been a few rumors flying around from the few people who had seen it, the most common is that the dog is here to guard something valuable, no one knows what exactly but, some believe there are other traps under that trapdoor Fido is guarding up there." Fred explained which matched what Serena had thought.

' _So something probably is being guarded up there, the only questions I can think of are what is it, why is it here at the school where stupid teenagers could get killed if they stumbled across the traps, and most importantly how the hell do I manage to steal it. I should also think about doing something for that Cerberus, no way that thing is happy or healthy just sitting on its ass in a cramped room.'_ Serena thought with a sigh, let it never be said that though a criminal she was cruel to animals.

"Yeah that's what I guessed as well, what exactly could be so important that it be hidden here rather than someplace infinitely more secure is beyond me." She said shrugging, she would have to put those thoughts on the back burner for now.

When the pranks were fully set up and she simply had to wait for the fallout Serena decided to head back to her common room and read for the rest of the day, when she walked into her empty room to retrieve her book she was surprised to find Shadow waiting for her on her desk. For the life of her she could never figure out how the bird got into the dungeons without someone realizing it, but she just chalked it up to being a part of his familiar link with her mother.

Seeing a letter clutched in his talon she walked over and took it before stroking his head earning a cooing sound of appreciation from the bird, sitting down she opened it up and read what was inside.

" _Serena_

 _Got a special job for you sweetheart, something sneaky is going on at your school and a new client just paid us a nice chunk of coin to get things figured out. Apparently, a certain old goat took something out of a Gringotts that they weren't supposed to and our new client wants it back or at least to know it is safe. Information is on the bottom of the letter and shadow should have brought along my invisibility cloak.'_

Serena paused in her reading and looked at the crow, on its back was a package. Taking it off she checked and yep there was her mother's cloak, she guessed it was quite an important mission since Rose rarely let the thing out of her sight much less loaned it to her.

" _Once you have the info or the package in hand send it back with Shadow and we'll send along your cut of the money, contract doesn't have a time limit but, try not to take long on this or we run the risk of him pulling out. Love you, your uncles and aunts say hello._

 _Mom."_

Setting the letter aside Serena debated on how she would go about doing this, with the castle as empty as it was with all the students at home it wouldn't be too difficult to find the place she was looking for, however she decided to hold off for a few days and wait for Christmas to roll around, with the holiday to distract everyone she would have an easy time getting past any kind of late night patrols or something that could potentially catch her.

"All right Shadow, looks like you are going to be spending a day or two with me while I get this job done. Hope this so-called treasure or whatever it is Dumbles took is worth all the effort I am going to have to not put into this mission." She said with a smirk before grabbing the books out of her bag and headed to the common room to do what she wanted in the first place, read.

* * *

The next two days while the rest of the school prepared for the upcoming holiday Serena was bust scoping out her mission, to say it was easy would be a joke, she found the room where she needed to go just by taking a normal stroll through the castle and discovered next to no defenses on the outside to prevent people from coming in and checking the place out.

' _Seriously, it's like this old goat wants people to go snooping around and find all the things he has hidden, unless of course he actually does.'_ Serena thought sitting in the common room and thinking over what she had found.

This had been bugging her since the first day of the term when Dumbledore announced to everyone about the out of bounds corridor, why would someone who wants to keep it a secret blatantly tell the whole school where something possibly dangerous and exciting was unless he blatantly wanted students to go looking for things they should not go looking for which left a bad taste in her mouth.

' _If he seriously is ok with just endangering people's lives like he is right now then he is more twisted then he looks, I suppose I shouldn't care but considering most of the students here are under the legal age and I actually have a soft spot for kids I have to at least check this out past the mission.'_ She thought once again cursing her tiny hero complex for flaring up and wanting to make sure kids were ok, she blamed the Potters for that.

The morning of Christmas Serena woke up with a yawn and looked down at the foot of her bed to see a supply of presents. Smiling she got up and walked over to the pile before sitting down and unwrapping them, her family was always good about getting her stuff she could use around the school.

She smiled when she unwrapped some Chinese grade dragon hide armor that had a stealth rune on it from her aunt Yoshi, chuckling she set it aside and found various books and trinkets from her other Uncles Jack and Alfred, her favorite gift was the bag of trick and escape supply from her mother which would come in handy for the mission that evening and the usual huge sums of candy from Malicov.

When the presents were put away in her trunk she yawned and went to take a quick morning shower before heading to breakfast, Things like she predicted were rather empty seeing how wizards never wanted to get up past the crack of noon and it was still early.

After eating her fill and ignoring the silly wizard crackers she once again left the hall and this time decided to go and do something healthy besides sit on her ass in the common room and read, so she headed out towards the lake and slipped out of her school robe, underneath she wore a set of workout clothes like she usually did and started a morning jog around the lake.

The one thing wizards had failed to realize that she and her family had realized years ago was that physical exercise and body conditioning affected one's magic core. Wizards assumed just by using spells and learning magic that the core grew to response, it did in a sense but the only way to make magic more potent and have a better control of it was to improve your body as well, the kind of wizards who figured this out usually went on to be quite powerful as they didn't much need things like wands or focus's in general to cast spells they simply could.

Panting softly as she continued her trek around the large lake Serena thought over what the plan was for the evening when everyone had gone to bed.

' _I mean really it isn't that hard, all I have to do is use mom's cloak and sneak out, wear my new armor and a mask or something that way no one will be able to recognize me if I do get caught. I already know the room doesn't have any traps except for that alert spell which once again reinforces my idea that someone is meant to find the room and whatever this treasure is will be the bait for the whole thing.'_ She thought and picked up the pace.

Once she had done a few laps she returned to the shore where she left her uniform and began to go through the rest of her exercises like push-ups, sit-ups and what not, even the cold morning snow didn't affect her after a time and by the time she was done she started to feel the chill again meaning it was a good idea to go in.

As she headed back to the main door she spotted something that made her blood boil and caused her to force down a growl, off to the side hiding like a complete idiot in his dog form was one of her former uncles Sirius Black. She looked away and stomped inside her mood completely killed by seeing him, Black was sadly the one weakness she had for the potters as even though he was Thomas's godfather he had made sure when she was little to actually at least notice her and offer her a hello and sometimes play with her, however after a while he to soon forgot about her and thus he became dead to her.

Sirius changed back and sighed after Serena disappeared into the castle, mentally he was kicking himself for trying his luck and seeing if he could possibly talk to her but, this was Serena and he knew how much hatred she had for him and her family. Having been stationed by James who was head auror to keep an eye on the castle over the holidays he had hoped he could get a chance to speak with her but, no luck.

When Sirius had first heard about the disappearance of Serena he had been frantic in his search to find her, in his heart he knew it was them who had driven her away and he wanted to make it up to her, sadly only he and moony had been interested in finding the lost potter as James and Lily were too busy looking after their Boy-Who-Lived to even notice their daughter was gone just like how they never noticed her when she was there as well.

After she sprung back up at Hogwarts he was overjoyed thinking he could reunite with her, but gone was the polite and kind girl he had known when she was young and replacing her was a cold and calculating women who barely trusted anyone and wanted nothing to do with him or the Potters, things had only gotten worse when she had been sorted into Slytherin and James had blown his top ranting how no potter had ever been in Slytherin and how she was disgracing the family name, lily was no better going on about losing her daughter to evil and how this would make them look bad.

Sirius didn't care about that at all, sure in his youth he had hated the snakes but as he matured so did his view of them and soon he accepted them as not evil just working a bit differently and looking at the world from different angles.

' _Haa come on Sirius, you knew this was going to be hard when you first set out to try and make amends. Just keep trying to talk to her, hopefully eventually she will give you some kind of a chance to say your piece and even if she doesn't accept it you still said it.'_ He thought sadly before shivering and follow her lead of going inside and warming up.

* * *

The night after the Christmas feast was over and done with and the last of the students had gone to bed Serena silently slid out from under her covers and went to her trunk, taking out her new armor she slipped it on before putting a white mask over her face. Grabbing the invisibility cloak she threw it around herself and pulled it tight before moving, slipping out of the common room and heading down the halls to where she knew the location was.

Once she arrived a quick check revealed no new traps had been added and the alert rune she had discovered her first time finding it was still being muted so no one knew she was there, taking a small knife kit out of her pocket she quickly picked the lock and scoffed when she found the damn thing wasn't even locked properly much less warded with spells so no one could get in.

Pushing the door open she slipped inside and closed it quietly, after looking around and making sure she was alone she slipped off the cloak and had a look. At first glance she saw nothing of interest just a normal spare classroom that probably was used at some point in the castles history but now stood unoccupied and dusty, however the second time around she noticed sitting by one of the walls was a large ornate mirror.

She walked over to it and stood in front of it, an eyebrow raised at what she saw. Standing in front of her was her old family the potters acting happy and cheerful and trying to get her to come to them, in the back of her mind she felt a weak compulsion try and nudge her to going back to the potters but quickly she threw it off and the images in the mirror faded.

' _Ok, this is someone's half ass idea of recreating the Mirror of Erised, however this has got to be one of the worst attempts ever since the real thing shattered years ago. What exactly are you hiding?'_ She thought, she worked her magic into the mirror and began to undo the charms surrounding it until the mirror seemed to shatter and she gasped softly.

There in the middle of the broke mirror illusion was a blood red uncut ruby that glittered in the evening light, to most this would be unassuming but to her this was a mind bending revelation to see such a priceless artifact just sitting there.

' _WHAT THE HELL YOU MORONIC OLD GOAT, WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE THE GOD DAMN PHILOSOPHER STONE PLACED IN A CHEAP MIRROR. Ok, this just confirms that the stone is bait, the elixir of life is too tempting of a target for anyone and I can only think of one person Dumbledore would set a trap for using this as the bait.'_ She thought, ever since the night she defeated Voldemort she had always had a suspicion in the back of her mind that he was not gone, it would have been far too easy to kill him and there should have not been that ghostly spirit wraith thing that came out of his body when she did kill him.

For a few moment's she stared at the stone as she debated what to do, then a Cheshire grin spread across her face as she got an idea that would both fulfill her mission for who she now guessed was Nicholas Flamel and pull one over on Dumbledore at the same time.

' _Time to show you what happens when you decide to be careless when thieves hide among your flock Dumbles.'_ She thought.

She grabbed her prank kit off her belt and reached inside, pulling out a special paint bomb that when the paint touched a person's skin it caused them to inch like crazy and make their entire body feel burning hot to the touch. She pulled out her wand and waved it over the pellet transfigurating it into an exact replica of the stone, she knew she could do a lot worse to him then this however she wasn't in the mood and wasn't getting paid to kill him so for now childish prank it was.

After a few minutes the door to the room opened again and Serena back under the invisibility cloak, the stone safely in her pocket, the large smug grin never leaving her face as she made her way back to her dorm and one plotting headmaster completely unaware just how well he had been played by the master.

* * *

 **Ladies and Gentlemen, im back.**

 **So folks its official I am back for good, with my last update I can confirm I will be getting back into the swing of things fully now.**

 **So what did we all think of this latest chapter, enjoy the mischief of her and the twins getting in some holiday jollies, or perhaps you enjoyed the master of mischief pulling one over on the headmaster.**

 **So I do have a serious question for all of you, the little scene with Sirius was no accident as I wanted to show unlike the potters he really wants to give Serena a chance to come back which leads to this. Should Serena make amends with him and Remus or should they be kept as bitter enemies for what they did. Comment with your opinion if you want.**

 **Anyway that's all for now, like, review and all that. PEACE**.


	6. Authors note

Attention all readers

Hi everyone, its tenzo. Wow its been a while since I've done this and for that I'm sorry. My real life has been quite active since I last updated, things have happened, college, job, and sadly writing fell to the wayside. Well I'm posting this today to let you all know I'm alive and coming back, but not in the way you think. While I loved writing my four original stories doing all of them as often as I did burned me out, so this time I'm just gonna start off with one. There is a poll right now on my page, on it are my four stories as well as a fifth option. I'm gonna let you guys choose, whichever story has the most votes by the end of this week, this Friday, is going to be the story I restart. And by that I mean completely new version with changes and all. Hope everyone who has stuck by me and likes my work votes, cause I want to start again, thank you all for your support, peace.


End file.
